Betrayal of Love
by Jinxed4Ever
Summary: Sophie learned the hard way that there was no such thing as happily ever after. After a fight with an indifferent Howl, she goes off on her own to find her family again and an old friend...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Howl fic. I might not have the characters down but I try. I figured I needed to write something before I loose my touch. Those who have read my Phantom fics will know how much my writing has changed. I blame this on school and the fact I have had no time to write anything. Anyways. I am in love with Howl. That is why I started this fic. Hope you like it. This is my first so flames and reviews to help me with my story are more than welcome. I have not read the book, but am trying desperately to find it. I have only seen the movie by Mayazaki-san (great by the way, loved it adored it, trying to find it at less than $30. but whatever.) Please enjoy and remember any review or flame is welcome. (as long as they help me improve or point out the problems in my story)Thank you!**

* * *

Peace. If someone were to ask Sophie what her life was like the first few months after the war, she would have said that they were peaceful. It was really blissful. She was living with Howl, Calcifer, Markl and the Witch of the Waste (which everyone began to affectionately call Granny.) She had been so happy because at last her curse had been broken, she was young again with just a minor set-back. Her hair was still that dull gray color.

Howl would laugh when Sophie brought it up. "But Sophie, it's the color of starlight!"

Sophie would just quirk an eyebrow at him then break into laughter herself.

"I could change it, Sophie, if you want," he had asked more than once, his fingers in her hair, a smile on his face.

Sophie had shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I like it if you like it."

Things had been simple then. Not as simple as Sophie would have liked but simple enough that Howl didn't leave at weird hours of the night and come back three days later to a worried Sophie.

The first couple of nights he had done that, Howl would return and find Sophie with tears of joy in her eyes to see that he had finally come home.

In those days he would catch her in his arms and apologize softly in her ear for making her worry like he did. Sophie at first didn't understand why he left like he did even with the war over.

The papers had said it all over the front, the war was over, Prince Justin had returned. There were even talks of peace from both kingdoms, they were to sign a treaty.

Granny had seen Sophie one night reading the paper at the table. She must have seen the look of desperation on her face for she said, "Never believe what the papers say. Who will you believe, the paper or the man that loves you?"

Sophie had been struck dumb with the question. _Or the man that loves you…_ Of course she should trust him wholly and fully with every breath she took, she had always thought that was what happened with love.

But did he love her? He had never said it. Not once.

Sophie grumbled as she threw the newspaper in the trash. That part of her consciousness was nagging again, she hated feeling so insecure about the relationship between herself and Howl.

As she sat at the table with only Calcifer to keep her company so late at night, she found herself looking at the rolled up newspaper in the bin. The front page seemed to taunt her and fill her with anger.

"Calcifer," she whispered so that she wouldn't wake the others in their respective rooms.

"Hmm," the little ember said softly.

"Calcifer, what have you heard of the war?"

The ember smacked his lips and looked her groggily. "What?"

"The war, Calcifer, what have you heard of it?" Sophie asked just as softly.

"Well, what have _you_ heard of the war, Sophie?" He asked right back.

Sophie shrugged. "It's over. That they want to make amends-"

"Well, then that's what's going on, good night!"

"Calcifer!" Sophie almost shouted, she noticed her tone and whispered again. "If that is true, then why is Howl gone half the time?"

Calcifer seemed to shrug then turned his back to her from the hearth. "I'm not his mother-"

"Please!" Sophie almost begged. "What do you know?"

Calcifer sighed. "I really don't know what Howl does, really." He turned to her again. "If I knew, you know I would tell you."

Sophie sighed and placed her head in her arms. "I'm just so worried about him. I don't want him to feel like he's being smothered. I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you try talking to him?"

Sophie nodded sleepily. "Maybe." She yawned, she was so tired, she had been kept up half the night worried about him. "When he comes back, I'll ask him."

Sophie was startled awake some time later by the ringing of bells. She knew it was one of the doors of the many places Howl owned in different cities. When she looked up at the dial, she found it was on the blue color.

Both she and Calcifer looked to the door and watched the young man almost skip inside.

Someone was in a fairly good mood.

"Ah, Sophie," his soft voice said. "What are you doing still up?"

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I-I was worried, you've been gone for three days."

He waved a hand, dismissing her. "You don't need to worry about me, Sophie. I've been gone for longer."

He placed his hands over Calcifer as if to warm himself. "Has Calcifer been good?"

"Wh-What kind of question is that?" A new voice spoke up.

Sophie watched as the little ember's face grow angry. "Have I been good? Of course I've been good! What am I, a child? If it's anyone you should be worried about it's that damn witch of the waste! We've been living together for months and she _still_ stares at me!"

Sophie couldn't help but smile. "Yes, Calcifer's been good-"

"Excellent!" Howl said interrupting her, dismissing her, yet again. "Calcifer, hot water for my bath."

As he went up the stairs Sophie couldn't contain herself any longer. "Wh-What about the others?"

Howl stopped in his tracks and turned to her, halfway up the stairs. His dark blue eyes looked confused.

Sophie wasn't used to speaking for herself and as she did, she felt as small as a child, especially under the scrutiny of his gaze. It was almost as if he was looking at her with expectancy.

"The others?" he asked her.

"M-Markl, just the other day, Calcifer let him make lunch. He made us a wonderful meal and he also started mixing potions- well, he spilled a little on the floor and it turned the wood green, it was frightfully hard to get rid of." Sophie was babbling, she knew, she had a tendency to do that when she was nervous. She wrung her hands in her apron. "And Granny the other day, she told the most wonderful story about this man she met a long time ago in the Waste, although that poor man got a nasty spell put on him and never got to turn it back. Actually half the people that she puts spells on, she says, never get them undone."

She looked up from her hands and found Howl still looking at her almost as if he was expecting something. "Is that all?"

Sophie was stunned a little by his harsh words. Didn't he care? "Um, well, yes, I guess."

"Good," he turned again and headed towards the first door on the landing.

"And me!" Sophie bit back a groan when she saw the way he was looking at her. He looked completely bored, he didn't care.

What was it about that look on his face that made her feel as if she was the smallest person in the world?

The way he looked might have something to do with it. She had always thought herself a bland girl with chocolate brown eyes and _gray_ hair, no matter how many times Howl debated it so, and now she was being stared down by a handsome, tall and incredibly beautiful wizard. One that she was in love with.

That was what probably confused her the most, she had broken his spell and he had broken hers. Granny had said it was true love that had done all that, yet here he was staring her down like she was vermin.

She shook herself out of her daze and stared again at her wringing hands, trying to get the courage to speak again.

"And I-I- I made you a new jacket. You used to wear one all the time until, well…" She let the sentence trail on. She pointed at the box on the table. "It's on the table, if you want to see it." Her voice faltered, she had started speaking softly but the sentence died in her throat. She frowned. She was never like this, what was wrong with her. Was she scared of him?

She snapped out of her reverie when she heard him say, "Well, if that is all, I'll be leaving now."

She looked at his receding back. Was he serious? He wasn't going to ask her about her day? Didn't he care if the jacket that had taken her weeks to make was just the right color or the right size?

The rage that had been inside her reached its bowling point.

Calcifer noticed this and began to call his friend back when-

"Don't you even care!"

Both Howl and Calcifer broke from what they were doing.

Calcifer's mouth was open just as he was about to call Howl and Howl himself had a hand on the doorknob. They both stared at the girl with starlight in her hair and glowing embers in her eyes.

Her eyes were burning with fury and Howl noticed how suddenly she had straightened her posture. Sophie, when determined, was an unstoppable force all on its own.

"After what I've just told you? You still don't care?"

Her voice was a little louder than what Howl would have liked, she would wake the others. He hurried down the stairs and stood next to the girl. "I would appreciate it if you didn't yell."

Sophie looked at him enraged. "I just told you that Markl –your apprentice- _finally_ managed to do something that has been his goal for years and you just shrugged it off!"

"Sophie-" Howl started.

"I just told you that I have been worried _sick_ for days wondering about you and all you can say is that you're gone all the time and that it's nothing new?" Sophie whispered harshly.

He reached out for her arm but she pulled it away. "I have been out of my mind for days, Howl! You've just disregarded my feelings entirely!"

"Sophie, stop."

Sophie did stop, but it wasn't because he told her to, but because of the manner in which he had said it. Cruelly and callous, not the way she had ever heard him speak to her.

She hadn't even noticed the tears brimming in her eyes.

He took a step toward her with malice in his eyes. What was wrong with him? He had never been this way.

"I refuse to come into my own home and become bombarded with useless, meaningless questions and comments. This is _my_ home, _my_ domain; I refuse to be put down by some insipid girl who knows absolutely _nothing_. Why don't you go back to work? I'm sure there's something to keep you busy."

If Sophie had gasped in response, she didn't know, she was too transfixed by his eyes. They held so much anger, so much fury, that she didn't second guess him. He wasn't lying. Every word he said was true. He _did_ think of her that way.

Calcifer watched in shock at what was happening before him.

Howl- he really couldn't mean all those things he said. No, he knew that he loved Sophie. He had felt it in his heart once. Once. Yes, long ago. But feelings like that could never change. Calcifer was a demon, not a moron, he knew things like that could never change in humans.

Howl was human now, after all, not a monster. Sophie had broken their curse with her own love.

What the hell was wrong with Howl?

Sophie only stared, the distance set between them because of the table not enough. In her fear, Sophie had walked behind the table and stood there.

She picked up the first few things she could find and threw it at him. "You selfish, egotistical _jerk_!"

All three apples vanished when they almost reached him.

Sophie ran to her room and locked it, doing her best to hide her tears. She fell to the floor on her knees and cried into her hands.

How could he? How could he use the one thing she doubted herself, and use it against her? She had always been called ugly ever since she was a child, the boys used to tease her about it all the time at school. Men would even choose her younger sister over her all the time. She knew she was trite.

It never used to bother her that much before but that being confirmed by the one person you loved-

Sophie cried new tears silently, she didn't want him to hear. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

She couldn't tolerate this anymore. He was using her.

She bit back a sob. Of course he was using her. She cleaned his house, broke his curse, what else could she do for him? He only had to tolerate her long enough to break his curse. That was the only reason she had been with him for so long, the only reason he tolerated her.

"Well, then," Sophie said softly to herself as she stood. "No use in keeping up with pretenses."

Sophie dressed back in her old blue dress and old shoes before heading out the door. She wanted nothing of Howl's with her at all. She placed the shall over her shoulders and packed the untouched dinner into a small bundle. (She had decided to eat in her room but had suddenly lost appetite.)

She looked out the window and saw the stretch of land that was the Wastes at night. She could almost see the sun rise, the sky was beginning to turn to that beautiful orange hue. Dawn was beautiful when she saw it out on the balcony when the castle was in the sky. It wasn't there now because Calcifer was asleep, and Calcifer when sleeping was especially lazy. He didn't like to keep the castle in the sky while sleeping.

She walked out of her room when she saw that nothing was amiss. She began to put things in the kitchen in order as quietly as possible when Calcifer spoke up.

"Uh, Sophie, what are you doing?"

"I'm putting things in order before I leave," she answered him.

"Leave? You're leaving!"

"Yes, Calcifer," she told him as she turned towards him. "I'm not needed here."

"Wh-what?" Calcifer said almost outraged. "No! No, you can't leave! Not because of dumb old Howl! Forget what he said! Stay!"

Sophie smiled kindly at him and kneeled down in front of the hearth. "Oh, Calcifer. I won't forget you, you know."

"You won't forget because you'll be here!" Calcifer placed his little fire hands together. "Please stay Sophie!"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't. Howl made me realize that I'm not needed anymore. You all need each other." Sophie stood. "There's enough food for the next week, please make sure to tell Markl that."

"Sophie-"

"Now, please Calcifer, let him cook, Granny and him both need it. They can't live on moldy cheese and bread for the rest of their lives."

"Sophie, please."

Sophie kneeled before him again. "Take care of them, Calcifer. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I have family back home, remember?"

"What's left of it," Calcifer reminded her.

Sophie smiled sadly. "Take care of them, please? They need someone to take care of them. Will you do that for me, Calcifer?"

Calcifer sighed. "All right, all right. Just make sure that there's no buckets of water around. Now that I can't use that whole I die- he dies thing, Markl will do anything destructive to me once he finds out you're gone."

Sophie smiled but it disappeared quickly. "If there was only a way to keep in contact with you."

Calcifer looked deep in thought then his embers burst in excitement. "I know! Over there, Sophie! In the top drawer there should be a blue pendant."

Sophie walked to the cupboard to where Calcifer had said. She rummaged around until she found a dark blue pendant held onto by string. A small light emitted from within it by Calcifer's fire and Sophie wondered if I was a sapphire.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Markl did it not long ago. It turns color when it's called. In this case, when we need you, I'll call the pendant and you'll know when to come."

Sophie's brow furrowed. "Won't you need Howl's magic? I don't want him to know-"

"Leave that arrogant man to me. Markl can do it, he will be all too happy to oblige. Besides," he said with a teasing pompous tone, "I can do magic of my own. I _am_ after all a fire demon."

Sophie had a genuine smile on her face as she placed it over her head and around her neck. "Thank you Calcifer." She walked to the hearth and blew him a kiss as she picked up her bundle.

At the door, she looked around the house once more before turning to the green dial and stepping out into the Wastes. "Wish me luck, Cal!"

The door slammed due to the wind and Calcifer sighed. "Good luck, Sophie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!I really appreciate it! Thank you all a bunch! I will continue this story as much as I can, and as long as the inspiration comes to me. I'm glad you all liked it so I will stop babbling and let you continue with the story. Thank you all again!  
Disclaimer: Don't own Howl.  
Again, this is based on the movie not the book, because I really don't know what happens in the book. **

**

* * *

**

Sophie found that the Wastes were not as intimidating as last time. Before, she had wandered around the Wastes with absolutely no where to go or without an idea of what she would do. Now, she had a purpose, to go to Market Chipping and see how her family was. She had no where else to go. In truth, she felt a little guilty for not checking on them.

Howl had gotten rid of the door to her old town because it had been unsafe. He had promised that he would take her as soon as he deemed it safe enough. She had forgotten that promise. She had been so busy taking care of Granny, Heen and Markl that she had forgotten.

Funny, she had always thought that family came first to her. How had they managed to be the last thing on her mind? She stopped in her tracks and instinctively held the pendant around her neck. She realized why. _They_ were her new family, as strange as it seemed.

She closed her eyes and continued walking. She had half a mind to turn around and go back to the castle. But thinking about what Howl said made her take steady steps forward. She still had her dignity, after all.

Just as she went over a hill, her heart stopped.

Market Chipping was not as it once was. Many roofs were caved in or fully gone. Houses were in shambles, the bricks falling off and leaving a disaster in its wake. Some chimneys had smoke billowing out of them, making Sophie realize that the town wasn't as deserted as it seemed.

She stuck to the dirt road and continued down the path, passing the small cottage she had once walked by on her way to the Wastes. It was now destroyed. The only evidence of the small farm ever being there was the almost-demolished well and the partly ruined walls.

Sophie continued forward, her bag in her hands until she came up to the bridge that connected Market Chipping to the Wastes. Sophie continued forward, stepping around the stones that riddled the walkway, jumping over the large gap in the middle of the bridge. It was any wonder how carriages got over the bridge with so much debris and pot holes because of the war.

Before the war, the entrance to Market Chipping was welcoming, warm and inviting, now the letters that made up the town's name were gone, the only letters remaining MAR CHIPG.

Sophie continued forward passing the rubble on the streets that the sun, high in the sky, was illuminating. She could hardly believe that most of the buildings that had been there since her childhood were almost or all gone.

A sudden sound startled her and she looked up to see, rubble falling. She ran out of the way, just in time to see the shillings of the roof fall where she had been standing. She let out a startled scream and pushed herself against the wall as the wreckage dropped to the ground.

_No wonder Howl said it was unsafe_, she thought.

Sophie let out a shaky breath and continued forward to the center of town.

It was no different there than it was on the outskirts. The war had nearly destroyed everything.

There was hardly anyone out and the people that _were_ out were all working to rebuild the town as much as they could. It seemed to be working; they had already rebuilt most of the homes and shops, including a part of hers. It almost looked like the small flower shop was almost ready for business.

The steps that led to the small business didn't seem familiar somehow even though they were the same ones she had used for years every since she was a child. As she approached the small shop, she couldn't help but notice the ominous feeling she received from it.

_It's so dark inside,_ she thought as she squinted to look inside the old hat shop. The shades were all drawn, making it impossible to see inside. She could make out the long counter she used to place her new hats on. There were vases all over the tables inside, the flowers all wilted, dried and forgotten. She felt a little bad about it, she had spent so much effort making those arrangements only to, in the end, have it all ruined because of the war.

"Sophie?"

Sophie turned quickly to the person calling her. When she saw who it was, her heart almost burst.

"Krysta?"

Krysta ran to her but Sophie could not move. She was rooted to the spot. She hadn't seen her cousin in so long.

Krysta placed her large arms over Sophie's small body, almost crushing her with a hug.

"Krysta!"

"Oh, Sophie," the large woman cried. "Little cousin!"

"Krysta!" Sophie gasped out. "You're crushing me!"

The red-head pulled away from her and sniffled into her sleeve.

Krysta was Sophie's older cousin by three years. Her red hair, overweight body and larger than life personality had always been shunned away by the boys, ever since they were little. Lettie once had teased her about it, saying that she would never find a suitable husband for her or one that could catch up to her unusual eating habits either. But all of that seemed far away now that she was standing before her cousin.

"Oh, Sophie!" She said with enthusiasm. "You're safe!"

"So are you," Sophie told her with equal enthusiasm.

Then her voice turned harsh and almost mother-like. "Where have you been?"

Sophie opened her mouth and closed it quickly. She couldn't very well tell her that she had been living with the wizard named Howl. She could almost imagine the conversation that would take place.

_Horrible Howl?_

_Yes, Horrible Howl. _

_Did he steal your heart?_

_No, Krysta, he didn't. _

_Is he as horrible as they all say he is?_

Sophie snapped out of her trance and but didn't answer Krysta's question.

"We've all been so worried about you," Krysta continued. "Specially your mother and Lettie. You left before the war, no one knew about you."

Sophie's brown eyes widened. "Mother and Lettie? Are they all right? Are they here?"

Krysta threw her a warm smile. "They're all right. They're in Kingsbury actually with your mother's new husband. Well," Krysta stopped suddenly. "Do you want to come to my home for some tea? We can talk more about this, far from all this noise."

Sophie nodded. "Uh, yes, of course."

Krysta turned and started heading to a carriage where a man waited.

"Looks like you've done some good for yourself," Sophie admired catching Krysta's blush before she turned away.

Krysta's home wasn't at all how Sophie thought it would be. Firstly, she thought that she would be living by herself or with her husband (Sophie was finally introduced to him and he was, in fact, her husband) or with other relatives.

It was actually the farthest thing on Sophie's mind. Krysta was living with other people from town. They were all in a huge house, were more than ten families were living together, including Krysta's.

"Krysta?" Sophie asked as they walked to the kitchen, "Who are all these people?"

"Oh," Krysta said with a smile. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. Things have changed in Market Chipping since the war." Krysta offered Sophie a seat while she made the tea. "These are all families that have no where else to go. They had their homes, of course, but with all the bombing and such, there really isn't much a home for them left." She smiled as she set the kettle. "We took them in! They're all really nice people, I'm sure you'd get along with everyone!"

Sophie nodded as Krysta moved busily around the kitchen.

"Oh, Sophie, you don't know how much we missed you! Everyone has been asking for you, Lettie, poor girl she feared the worst when you left. Said that maybe you had been taken by the Witch of the Waste or that wizard you met the day before you left."

Sophie watched as her older cousin carefully set out the cups and cakes.

"I'm so glad you're safe Sophie. I'm sure your family must feel the same once they find out. We have to tell them as soon as possible."

Sophie nodded but the spoke up. "How are Mother and Lettie?"

"Oh, they're both all right, actually!" Krysta said a smile, never leaving her face. "Making a name for themselves in the Royal City. Your mother she's quite handy when it comes to designing. To think, she went from making hats to making dresses for the richest in society!"

Sophie couldn't help it. She could feel the excitement radiate from Krysta. She was really happy for them, she could tell.

"When do you think I could go visit them?"

"No," Krysta said firmly.

Sophie looked at the girl with a furrowed brow.

"Not until you tell me where you've been all this time."

Sophie looked at the red-head in front of her, there really was no avoiding the question. She had to tell her something to convince her or the truth. But the truth… it still hurt her. It hurt her to know that Howl, the one that had broken the spell on her had proven her suspicions.

She really was plain. She really was a nobody. She really was unworthy of him.

She hung her head, letting her long hair provide a curtain for her from the inquisitive eyes of her cousin. If only it were that easy. If only she could hide herself from the world like Howl had done once and is still doing.

No. She made a promise to herself. She was going to keep it no matter what. She would not be the same Sophie Hatter she had once been, recluse from the world and its wonders. She refused to be the girl that hid herself with her old plain hat. She wouldn't be that girl ever again.

She looked up at her cousin with a plastered smile. "I wanted to see what lay beyond the Wastes!"

Krysta gave her a blank stare.

"Yes," Sophie said wringing her dress in her nervous hands. "Well, you see, I wanted to know what's in the world. Haven't you ever wondered? Haven't you ever wanted to see the ocean?" Sophie cut in before Krysta could speak. "I went all the way from Kingsbury to Port haven!" Not a complete lie, but she had never been much of a liar; she had to throw some truth in it. "The ocean, Krysta! You should see the ocean! It's so beautiful! The way the waves come up on the shore and the sound it makes! You'll never see anything more beautiful in the world! The ocean is so blue! I absolutely loved it! I know you will too!"

After a moment, Krysta did something that completely startled Sophie. She laughed.

"Oh, Sophie Hatter!" She said taking her up in her large arms. "I never saw you as the adventurous type! This is so good for you! I'm glad that the ocean made you so happy!" She laughed some more. "Did you make friends on your journey?"

Sophie nodded quickly, trying to hide her tears. "Many friends. They were all so great. They were good to me." She looked out the window. "I'll never forget them."

They were in silence as Krysta served Sophie her tea.

"When can I go to Kingsbury?"

"Well, there's a carriage. It comes by once a week to bring supplies. Some people use it to go to Kingsbury also. It doesn't come back for another four days; you can stay here until it comes again."

Sophie hugged her larger relative. "Thank you, cousin. Thank you for not turning me away."

Krysta laughed. "Why would I do that, Sophie? Do you think me mad?" She pulled back and pinched her cheek. "Family never abandons each other."

Sophie held back the tears, somehow even with the pendant, Sophie couldn't help but feel that she had abandoned her own family.

Three days had passed until she had received word from Calcifer. She had been so nervous the previous days about contacting them and telling them that she was going to Kingsbury that all she did was work.

Some days while the adults were out rebuilding the city, Sophie would stay back and take care of the children and making the food for them when they got back. Sophie was glad that she wasn't alone on this. There were other women that stayed back and also made the meals and took care of the children.

She really didn't mind working until she had to leave. After all, this was her hometown and these were all people she had watched being raised. It didn't matter if they were poor or rich or if they had once picked on another person, everyone was together, working together, helping each other, no questions asked.

Even the children were like this. Little Susie was the Mayor's daughter and here she was playing with the son of the blacksmith. There really was no social boundaries, no one to tell them who to be with and who not to talk to.

This is what war did to Market Chipping.

The children of Market Chipping were nothing like they were before. She remembered they were the younger siblings of the girls that used to tease her from the store window. She remembered they were the ones that used to make fun of her because she was quiet and reserved, never going out of her way for anything.

If only they could see me now, she thought. No one would have thought that quiet, shy, distant Sophie Hatter would be the one to meet Howl, live with him for almost a year and fall in love with him. _And him fall in love with me_….

Yes, her heart was still hoping. She couldn't stop thinking about that time the bombs were falling.

_"Don't go," she sobbed into his shoulder, momentarily forgetting the feathers. "Please stay."_

_"I'm tired of running, Sophie, I finally have something I want to protect." He didn't turn but Sophie could hear the sincerity in his voice. "It's you, Sophie."_

Sophie shook her head. If that was true then why did he say all those things? It was almost as if he was making sure she would hate him. Why was that?

It was while she was bending down to take a pie out of the hearth that she saw something peculiar. The top of the grate was a very bright red. She looked down at the pendant and gasped. She got up quickly and hit her head on the chimney, almost making her drop the pie in her hands back into the fire.

She groaned and massaged the back of her head with one hand while placing the pie down on the table with the other. She took the pendant off her neck and looked at it. It was no longer a passive blue but a very bright red that almost seemed to vibrate in her hands. Calcifer was calling her.

"Sophie?"

She didn't even notice until she was called that she had been staring at the pendant for such a long time. "Uh, I have to go somewhere I'll be back as soon as I can? Don't worry about me."

That was all she said before she left Market Chipping to go to the Wastes.


End file.
